


Edge of Tomorrow Fucking

by ViolaWong



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong





	1. Chapter 1

1  
胡歌醒过来时第一感觉就是不对。  
首先他是在一张3米多宽将近9平米占地面积差不多等于北京中产阶级家庭能购买的最大盥洗室大小的床上醒来的。这张软绵绵的床离地面有一米多高，红木家具，铺着天蚕丝的床单，人睡在上面感觉像是游泳。  
然而胡歌不会游泳，所以他是吓得一个激灵从被窝里滚出来的。  
他这么一翻身，才发现自己全身上下哪儿都疼，就跟被人拆散架了似的，被卡车碾压了十几个来回，从头痛到脚，痛得他又嗷一声倒回床上了。  
窗户上挂着厚重的窗帘，把光遮得丝毫透不进来，又加上那有些年代感了的墙纸和大理石地板，整个房间都给人一种阴冷的感觉。胡歌下意识地摸了一把手里光滑的丝绒被罩，桑蚕丝的床单在炎炎酷暑仿佛像小龙女睡的寒冰床，他滑溜溜地从被窝里钻出来，艰难地整着自己的一把老骨头靠到床背上，慢慢地身上的真丝睡衣就像长了脚一样从肩头滑落了一半。  
胡歌：……  
无论从哪个角度看，这里和他入睡前的那个热水器时好时坏的小破宾馆都没有任何关系——毕竟他睡觉前还能听到谦谦君子的刁导在隔壁房间对着喷不出水的水龙头斯文地骂街呢。何况胡歌对天发誓自己绝对不会在睡觉时穿这么娘炮的睡衣，不可能穿的，绝对不可能穿的，除了李奇那个沙雕直男要拍网纱透视性感纹身大片时穿过一次奇奇怪怪的衣服，但是那是直男们为了追求大美境界高贵又忘我的艺术交流，和几块轻飘飘的布有着本质区别。胡歌现在甚至不敢下床落地看一眼这玩意儿是不是男式的，因为他正感觉自己的下半身光溜溜的透着风，怎么也不像穿了裤子的样子。  
他这是被绑架了？刁导又想出新的体验式拍摄浸入式表演的方法了？？老蔡终于破产把自己抓去卖钱了？？？？？  
门外突然响起了轻微的敲门声，只有轻轻的一声，仿佛只是通知他一下，然后门应声而开。男人暗沉沉的影子，带着压迫的气息走门外向他走进，仿佛洪水一般汹涌袭来。那男人在黑暗中黑压压地俯在他身前，凝视了他一会儿，胡歌僵硬地不敢轻举妄动，直到那男人伸出手，慢慢地靠近，胡歌猫尾巴都吓得竖起来了，男人只是按开了床边的灯。  
光影之下，照出来了一张棱角分明英俊过分的脸，年轻又逼人。  
是一个胡歌再熟悉不过的人。  
胡歌大喜，一把握住吴磊的手，“闹了半天是要搞什么派对惊喜吗，小磊你才刚放假别搞出新闻，你妈妈可担心了——”久旱逢甘霖他乡遇故知，在这种奇奇怪怪的地方遇到熟人让胡歌一颗心落在地上。然而他习惯性的唠叨并没有得到回应，吴磊一直沉默地盯着他。  
吴磊盯着他，就像是一只野兽正在盯着自己的猎物。突然，他嘴角挂起了让人不寒而栗的笑容，打量着胡歌握着自己的手，把那只软绵绵的小手一把攥住了，慢慢地凑到自己的嘴边，在他白皙的手背上印下了一吻。胡歌吓得全身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，差点滚下床，像条落在地上的鱼似的差点没腾空翻了个跟头。  
他费老劲儿了才把自己的手拔回来，而对面的吴磊像是打量什么新鲜东西似的打量着他，胡歌后知后觉地赶紧把自己都快滑到腰的睡衣拉回来，遮住自己露了大半的胸膛。   
借着昏黄的灯光，胡歌发现这房间装修得跟个二环里的老字号饭店似的，恨不得把有钱两个字写在天花板上，到处透露着一股暴富加沙雕的气息。  
他看见吴磊靠近了一点儿，带着笑。在吴磊开口之前，胡歌就察觉到一丝危险的气息，不自觉浑身的猫毛都竖来了。  
吴磊果然喊道：“妈妈，你终于醒了。”  
#不可能，我幻听了#

2  
“你睡了整整一天一夜了，我叫过两次医生上来，他都瞧不出毛病，所以我把他的腿打断了，丢出了别墅。”  
“你是不是故意跟我闹脾气，不想醒过来，可是那也没用，告诉我即使在噩梦里你也肯定能看见我对吗，放心，你永远都逃不开我的，睁开眼，你看到的第一个人永远是我。”  
“你之前从二楼跳下去那次，你知道我有多害怕吗，你一定不知道，否则你不会这么对我的。不过我想你以后也不敢这么对我了不是吗？”  
“前天晚上那六次，你最后哭着喊着跟我保证绝对不会再离开我，你最后射都射不出来了，你猜你最后怎么了，猜猜看？”  
“看来以后不每次都把你做到失禁，你是不会听话的对吗，妈妈？”

“等下——吴磊，你刚刚说你一晚上能做几次？？？”

3  
胡歌昨晚没睡觉。  
准确的说是两天没睡了，前天拍大夜戏，一拍拍到凌晨6点，胡歌睡不着，起来对着月亮蹙额叹息，伤春悲秋了一整夜。所以第二天和桂纶镁拍情感戏拍的像娇花争艳，弱柳扶风地往那幽幽地一站，大型抑郁症表演，当代林黛玉了。  
炎炎夏日尤其令人容易抑郁，刚拍完下午的戏，胡歌就饭也不吃了，回宾馆装死，刁导叫他出来和投资人喝酒的时候他舌灿莲花地客套了一番然后哄得导演自己挂了电话，廖师哥给他亲自送晚餐上门他也依依妖妖地隔着门推脱了十分钟硬是糊弄过去了，本以为十分钟内就能睡得像头猪，结果又睁着眼睛看天花板到天明。  
胡歌忧郁地起来蹲到窗前再一次看月亮。作为中年单身男人的人生已经没有什么乐趣了，无外乎撸撸猫，写写酸诗，看一会不知所云的佛经，用毛笔写读书笔记，泡着绿茶熏着白莲花香水，生活越来越性冷淡，提前步入和尚生活。  
觉没睡着，饭也没吃，感觉自己要升仙，胡歌还没冥思出来人生哲理就已经被姜姐从房间里拽出来了。并且声情并茂地吓唬他一天不吃饭胃就会像水库一样穿孔，食物都从肚子里漏出来。胡歌一路上被姜姐抓着脑后颈拖进餐厅，二话不说先灌了他一嘴大菜。  
好不容易趁姜姐去洗手间的功夫，胡歌才从这魔掌下逃脱，跑路之前，还记得帮姜姐把她碗里的饭填好，再把账也结了。  
胡歌躺在异次元空间这9平米kingsize豪华大床上回想了自己晕倒前的所有操作，隐约自己走前唯一多余的动作，就是替姜姐拉上包的最后一秒瞟见了里面有个简陋的小本本。看上去跟他打印下来的剧本没啥差别，正想拿着去背一下下午的词呢，结果刚翻开就像是减脂减出厌食症的青春期少女一样翻倒在地了，娇娇美美地低血糖式昏倒。  
现在想想，那个本子封皮上好像写着《霸道狼狗的娇妻小妈》。

4  
胡歌谨慎地看着吴磊，闭嘴不说话。  
他之前不谨慎地打断了一次，稍微询问了一下现在的亲子关系，结果被吴磊按在床上强吻到差点断气。这让胡歌瞬间想起来了小时候在泳池里被水淹到窒息的恐惧，扑腾了两下，感觉身上的吴磊吻得更兴奋了，下半身硬邦邦地抵着自己的屁股，大有不妙之势，胡歌赶紧像条死鱼一样躺在床上不动了。  
吴磊低头靠着他的耳朵边问：“今天也不想吃饭吗，那可不行，你跟我闹过那么多次绝食了，怎么还没学乖。”  
所以到哪里都逃脱不了被人塞东西进嘴的厄运。想起昏倒之前被姜姐喂了一嘴的垃圾食品的味儿，胡歌全身心拒绝，连连摇着拨浪鼓的脑袋，挣扎着从吴磊怀里爬出来，逃出来还不忘离这小子那挺得梆硬的玩意儿远一点，也不知道这头驴怎么能长成这样。  
吴磊没有得到回应，于是顺着胡歌的视线落在了自己的裤裆上，露出一抹邪笑，他问：“还是说你想吃别的宝贝，那做儿子的也是能提供的。”说着，他还挺了挺自己的腰。  
胡歌脑中警铃大作，看着耍流氓的吴磊，吓得汗毛倒竖。  
不了，还是吃饭吧。  
吴磊看他瑟缩成一团，笑道：“那我带你下去吧，妈妈，餐厅里已经摆好菜了。”  
胡歌一听这称呼就一激灵，更别提吴磊还伸出了手，一副要过来抱他的样子。胡歌赶紧往后爬了两步，这小子想干嘛，他可是响当当的铁血直男，高耸入云霄如东京天空树，出道十五年只有他抱人的份，不要随意挑衅他的大男主地位。  
没想到吴磊轻轻一搂，自己就被从床上提起来了，一米八五的个子，缩在吴磊强健的臂膀里显得小小的一团。  
胡歌：？？？？  
身娇体软地蜷在自己儿子怀里，被抱下来楼梯时还能看见两边全挂着自己各种各样搔首弄姿的大头照，这种场景真的比恐怖片还恐怖。胡歌绝望地听见吴磊边看照片边在他耳朵边讲：“妈妈，你只有对着父亲才会笑一笑，你什么时候才会对我露出这种表情，妈妈？为什么不跟我说话，是不是还在生我的气，妈妈？”  
#再叫自杀了#

5  
胡歌不止一次对自己强调，人生是一场不易的修行，千万不要交白卷。  
这一切在吴磊边抱着他喂饭，边摸着他的大腿，还要数落他“为什么又长出来了，妈妈从来没有好好打理自己，从来不会照顾自己，离开我该怎么办，底下是不是也长出来了，让我摸一下，真的不乖，看样子要好好处理一次才行了”的时候破功了。  
胡歌一边咽下被塞进去的牛肉块，一边感觉粗糙的大手伸进内裤一顿乱揉，花时间理解了一下刚刚接收到的讯息。然后全身一震，脸色刷的一下惨白了，转身就跑。  
然而胡歌没有料到被狗日过六次以后的身体这么娇弱，刚走一步就腿软了，直接摔地上了，比林黛玉还不禁风吹。他还没来得及多爬两步，就感觉自己的脚踝被猛地一拖，狠狠的拽到了面前，一路兵荒马乱粗暴的被拖进浴缸。胡歌抬起头，吴磊庞大的身影黑压压的在头顶，仿佛像一座大山。  
似乎对他刚刚抵抗的行为非常不高兴，吴磊的眼神阴冷又狰狞，手里握着更加狰狞的除毛用品。  
不活了。

6  
“剃毛是不可能剃毛的，这辈子不可能剃毛的，这是一种不加打磨的生活态度，人应该自我一点，粗糙一点，人一生都是在寻找表达自己的存在，把掩饰撕掉，把怀疑破除，最朴实的自我主义就在这里，我永远不会剃的，超喜欢的。”

7  
被吴磊绑在水管上，用脱毛凝胶狠狠地凌虐了一小时，期间夹杂着无数的言语和身体上的碰撞，胡歌现在光着两条滑溜溜的腿，心如死水地倒在真丝床上，裹着他那件真丝小睡裙，白皙的皮肤上到处留着除毛后的粉红和被手掐出来的青紫，看上去色情极了。  
是的，胡歌全身上下除了头发和眉毛，所有的毛被拔干净了，不但如此，由于整个过程过于激动，他终于还是吃到了“除了菜以外还有别的”的那个宝贝，不仅吃了，那玩意儿还在他嘴里爆浆内射了。  
胡歌后半截被吴磊按在湿漉漉的地板上剃毛的时候，一直忙于从被呛死的边缘抢救自己，咳得肺都没了，边咳嗽还边能吐出来浊白的液体。  
这场景把身后的吴磊看得兴奋极了，一边给他下半身刮毛，还一边对着他屁股撸管。但凡胡歌能把绑着自己手的这手铐解开，他一定要用手铐锤爆这个便宜儿子的脑袋。  
然而等胡歌的手铐被解开的时候，他只有力气躺在床上活色生香的玉体横陈。那天夜里胡歌捂着自己被拔得光溜溜的屁股，回想着被凝胶撕扯着下体的痛，终于留下了硬汉的泪水，眼泪默默沾湿了枕头：从来不知道女孩子痛经是多么痛苦，今天体会到了。  
半夜的时候，他还能感觉到一根硬硬粗粗的棒子顶在自己的屁股上，没有毛的下体滑溜溜的，滚烫的阴茎一下子就戳进两腿间，满意地抓着满手光滑的臀肉，还在前前后后地磨着。被折腾了一天累得像条死鱼，实在没有力气了，胡歌也只好随他去了。这个便宜儿子的爸爸死了吗，为什么还没回来打死这傻逼玩意儿，胡歌睡得昏昏沉沉的时候心中还不忘悲愤万分。

8  
胡歌从床上醒来的时候，再一次感受到被狼群来回践踏了一万次的头痛。  
他抬头看了一眼，还是厚重的窗帘，透不出一点儿光。但是胡歌还是凭着一点模糊的影子，摸到了床头的闹钟艰难地拿了过来。借着日落的一点儿余晖，胡歌看见日期还是在自己拍完大夜戏后的一天。  
他的疑惑还没有得到解答，就听见门外传来熟悉的轻微的脚步，然后是轻轻的一声敲门，那声敲门只是为了通知一声，并没有要等他应答的意思。  
难道昨天刚经历了一次的可怕悲剧要重新来一次么，胡歌吓得猫尾巴又竖起来了。他此刻不仅头痛而且全身疼，感觉脖子都快断了。想到昨天的悲惨经历，他下意识地缩了缩自己脆弱的小屁股，这次认真感受了下到底是哪儿在疼，不出意外地他再次悲愤的发现自己被狗日过了，而且肯定是那个传说中的六次。  
他朝门外看了一眼，光影之下，果然是吴磊那张阴沉的脸。  
胡歌绝望地看着吴磊又一次走近到他面前，然后按开了床边的灯，一切都是熟悉的剧情，除了吴磊只穿着黑背心，肌肉坚硬的手臂撑在他的耳边，对着他冷笑着说：“老师，你吞着我的阴茎的骚样都在这个手机里，被按摩棒插到射的脸真是太美了，我看着又要硬了——不要怪我没有提醒你，我动动手指就能发到学校论坛，如果我每天放学没有在这里看见脱光衣服的你，你知道会发生什么吧？”  
少年把冰凉的IphoneX在他的脸上拍了拍，神情冰冷，眼里泛着深色的光，像黑夜里的饿狼一样。  
胡歌默了一会。意识到自己手摸到的质感是棉麻的，干干净净的白色床单铺在一张单人小床上，四周围被灯光照出来的是一间干净整洁的单人出租屋。  
？？？？？？怎么还有新剧本了？？？？？


	2. 4

30  
胡歌的眼前被一块红布盖着，坐在四面透风的轿舆里，风吹的身上有些冷。  
外头风沙大得很，动静也大，之所以他一动不动地坐着，纯粹是因为他跑不了。他的好徒儿早上一言不合，就把他穴道点了，今天一天的吃喝拉撒都是被旁人伺候的，晚上更是丧心病狂地把他按在桌上亲了一顿，威胁他现在就跟他成亲。  
说起来早上不过是胡歌发现自己没了武功，敏感的被日探测仪一下就察觉了危险，想要立刻收拾包袱滚蛋，找个安稳的地方赶紧把一觉睡过去好跑路。没有想到他刚偷偷摸摸踏出房门，就被他的好徒弟堵了。  
吴磊一身苍衣黑衫，孤零零地立在门口，风一吹动，衣诀纷飞，袍子发出哗啦响声。他向来在师父面前亲近，自幼又只长在胡歌身边，见师父要离去，不觉眼圈一红。  
他不愿师父离去，又不知该说什么，只好紧紧拉住胡歌衣袖：“师父，不要——”他半天也只能说出这几个字。  
胡歌虽然心软，可是自己的屁股比较重要，他把目光转开，哈哈干笑：“我就是出去视察一下战况，晚上就回来了，不用担心。”  
吴磊眼睛血红，但还是恭敬温顺的，只是不肯放开胡歌的衣袖：“师父万万不可乱走，待我安排好教中事务，就陪师父一块去，好吗？”  
胡歌看他眼睛含泪，不知如何就从心底涌上一层心虚。心一狠，态度强硬道：“放开手，你是师父还是我是师父！”  
吴磊不知如何表达自己心中万分不情愿的心情，只是抓着他的衣袖，翻来覆去只有：“师父，都是徒弟的错，你别这样——”  
胡歌虽然不知道他在说什么，但是赶紧轻声细语安慰道：“不关你的事。”  
吴磊低下头：“凡事都有个缘故，师父突然要走，想必是徒弟做的不好了，惹得师父生气。”  
胡歌还未说什么。  
吴磊叹了一口气，他的脸落在阴影里，半天终于才抬起来，只是这一次再抬起来，早已经没有了刚刚伤心的神情。他神情漠然，油灯被风一吹，昏昏暗暗地在地面上曳动着影子，落在吴磊脸上，也只有淡淡的一道黑痕。  
吴磊笑了笑：“师父既不在意我，我也不必在师父面前装可怜了。”他走上前了一步，抓着胡歌衣袖的手一翻，猛地抓住了他的手腕，下手之用力令胡歌立刻就叫了出来。“你恼我刺了华建真人一下，那一剑好歹要让他躺两天，你自然是心疼的。”  
看着吴磊变身黑化，胡歌吓得尾巴竖了起来，心中大叫了几声卧槽，徒弟你千万别误会，你刺谁几剑我都不怪你，务必不要日你师父我啊！  
吴磊仿佛与他心有灵犀，邪笑道：“师父，既然已经瞒不下去，看来只好娶了你了。”

31  
“虽然你瞒着我，但是我早就知道了，其实我是峨眉掌门的儿子对吧。  
当年你把我带回来，是不是因为，我是你们二人的偷情留下来的孽种！”吴磊越说越恨，负着手看向被他点了穴道的胡歌。  
胡歌心中一惧，下意识想问峨眉掌门究竟是谁，但看见吴磊面如铁锅的脸觉得自己最好是不要开口。  
吴磊双眉陡扬，目如悬镜：“你以为我不知道吗，你从来没打算把圣教的武功真的教给我，因为我是你的关门弟子，你一直以来只教我如何关门——我只是你用来向武林盟复仇的工具！”  
胡歌不敢说话。心想我竟有这等智商。  
吴磊厉声道：“我杀光了所有你的仇人以后，你就会毫不犹豫的抛弃我！就像你对武林盟和武当派的人那样！”  
胡歌看他逼近，为求自保赶忙分辨：“徒弟你放开我啥都好商量我保证你不用杀人放火。”  
吴磊冷冷一笑。他一身黑袍在风中更显得凌厉，想起前尘往事，他积愤已久，语调不免激昂：“师父，你怎么可以抛弃我——  
我已接了峨眉非宜师太的衣钵，成为了一名正式的尼姑，你不知道吧，我下月就会接掌峨眉教，你猜不到吧！”  
胡歌张大了嘴，不禁问道：“很值得自豪吗——”  
吴磊冷笑三声：“能娶师父，自然是自豪的。等你嫁入峨眉，圣教自然归服武林盟，乃是件举世欢喜的大事，等过个一两年你我再有了一儿半女，我一己之力平定此乱，手握圣教人马和峨眉正道，我才是天下第一！”  
胡歌：……  
#你自己品品#

32  
魔教教主和峨眉掌门的婚事，武林中自然是热闹的。  
消息不过刚传来，傍晚外头围山的武林人士就都放下了屠刀。良辰一到，各派人马都陆续到了魔教总坛前来恭贺。吴磊抱着新娘子走了进来。  
胡歌仍然被点着穴道呢，此刻连动都不能动，只能温顺地靠在吴磊身上。一身红衣更衬得肤白如凝脂，细腰束出玲珑身段，被吴磊托在怀里，仿佛柔若无骨。  
风一吹，只微微露出一刹红盖头下那张秀美绝伦的脸，又盖了回去。吴磊占有欲极强地护住了怀里的人。  
众人却都看得一怔，心里不由同时感慨：真是仙女啊！  
于是纷纷恭贺起来了高大潇洒的峨眉掌门，完全忘了这人曾经是魔教魔头，现在还要娶自己师父，这师父还是个男人的事。  
大家说道：“恭喜恭喜，等魔教教主嫁入峨眉，魔教自然归服武林盟，乃是件举世欢喜的大事，等过个一两年掌门夫妇再有了一儿半女，掌门以一己之力平定此乱，手握魔教人马和峨眉正道，真不愧为天下第一！”  
胡歌：……

33  
后来一个人坐在婚床上等徒弟进来日他的时候，胡歌忍不住翘起屁股解了裤子确认了一下。  
他仔细检查了半小时。  
所以他真的不是个女的。  
也不是什么双性人。  
也不是什么omega。  
不要问他为什么知道什么是omega。  
那为什么所有人都觉得这件事都很不错？  
只有我一个人觉得不太对吗！  
放过直男叭！

34  
“我不同意这门婚事！”  
从外头进来的人散着辫发，身穿皮袄衣，领衽翻开，露出胸口的青色纹身。突然冲将进来，低吼一声，衣袖便如鼓风一般撑开。手腕一翻，掌风凌厉，顺势朝新郎门面劈去。吴磊躲得及时，往后错了一步，肩头仍然受了一击。  
“是你。”吴磊眼睛微眯。  
胡歌从被风甩的七零八落的盖头缝里一望过去，门外那人一身外族打扮，但端的高大英俊，一副凶狠模样，不是袁弘又是谁！他心中一动，觉得自己说不定可以趁此机会先跑了再说，之后再找机会逃脱也不是不可能。  
那两人双掌一交，身子各自一晃，一时宴厅里杯箸落了一地，一时满地狼藉。  
那人大喝一声：“不错，正是我蛮族狼王！不过因为我在这个故事里没有姓名，所以你又可以叫我抢婚的！”  
满场死寂。  
那人大笑几声，对胡歌说道：“不错，当年你是在武林大会上一举击败了我，逼我立下了三十年不能踏入中原的毒誓，”他武功霸道，人也粗豪，刚说完，边跃身进了大殿，要进来夺走新娘：“但你如今已经没有武功了，我要把你带走，这中原又有谁能阻止！”他刚说完，便是提气一声长笑，凌空窜起，飞身欺近胡歌，没想到却被人一掌劈开。  
吴磊满面冷色，手一举，数支弓箭射向场中那人。厉声道：“我今天就算是死，也不会让你带走师父。”  
那人眼见要被万箭射穿。忽然间半空中一旋身，两只皮袖带出偌大劲风，竟将箭弩都一一激开。然后横移丈余，手指抓向吴磊。  
“我今天不仅要杀了你这个不知天高地厚的毛头小子，还要用这布置好的华堂与美人儿成亲，而且我还要用你的洞房跟我娘子欢好上一百回！”

胡歌：不知道为什么我觉得这场景如此沙雕一定会输。  
胡歌：而且为什么我觉得这个情节完全只是为了让我今晚被日的更惨而已。

35  
袁弘打了一个小时就跑了。  
#不要脸#  
#没用的无能前夫#

36  
#而且你已经是个成熟的穿越者了，你要学会在别人叫你生孩子的时候趁早准备好安全套# 

37  
“轻点，轻点——”胡歌求着饶。一身白衣已经被扯得七零八落，凄惨地挂在手臂上，身体却完全暴露在烛光下。那些羊脂套子早在第一次以后就被扔在了地上，在大红的床上留下一个个淫靡黏腻。  
吴磊却仿佛没有听见一样，用力把那双长腿拉得更开。当了半辈子魔教教主的胡歌，即使失了一身武功，身体也柔韧得很，被吴磊扛着两条腿狠狠地压在床板上操，也仿佛软若无骨，根本察觉不到疼。  
就连直男胡歌也惊呆了，感觉自己简直像个印度瑜伽宗师一样软着身体攀在自己徒弟身上，如果不是此刻的场景大煞了他超凡绝伦的男性雄风，他都想照照镜子自己是怎么扭成这个姿势的。  
但是他很快就没心思思考了。小魔头压着自己师父，性具拼命地往里顶着，激烈地操干着，插得魔教教主只能发出乱七八糟的呻吟声。  
“救命，不行了——”他们已经鏖战了一个晚上了，胡歌自己也不知道自己被射了多少回，但是首次亲身体会一个晚上被日六次还是让他快死亡了，两具身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，吴磊充满力量的手臂还紧紧箍着他的腰，嘴吻上他已经被咬得通红湿润的嘴唇，一边掠夺他的空气，一边抵着他的后穴狂插猛干。  
“救命，要死人了——”胡歌的眼角流下直男的泪水，被日得嘴里开始胡乱求救。  
没想到这句话却令身后的人眼睛一眯，目中闪过一丝寒光。“救命？你指望谁来救你的命——莫非，你还想去找你的那些姘头？”  
这么说着，胡歌感觉自己背后的徒弟的手更用力，抓着他的腰猛地翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上。然后就是根本不管他是否承受得住，还没等他再次开口求饶，就狂猛而激烈地冲撞了起来。  
操你妈床上说昏话也要生气的吗！胡歌内心崩溃，赶紧指名道姓地向徒弟求饶：“指望你指望你，吴磊放过我吧，我真的不行了啊啊——”  
他话还没说完，就感觉吴磊把他的腰一压，捅得更深更用力了。吴磊轻轻说：“师父叫我的名字，真是令我兴奋。”  
所以到底要我说啥。胡歌眼泪狂飙。  
他不敢再说话了，头抢地做命运低头状，跪在地上任身后的打桩机在他的身体里钉钉子，当然没过多久，他也说不出什么话了，嘴里只剩下无意识地叫唤，数不尽的高潮让他的嗓子都叫得嘶哑了。被插得云里雾里，迷迷糊糊的快感中，他也不知道吴磊这次到底捅了有多久，在他快被操断气时，感觉吴磊猛地一操，一下撞在了他奇怪的地方，胡歌只感觉自己浑身一颤，被撞得前面一时没守住，跟撞飞了一样精液喷了出来，脑袋更是一下撞在了床板上，整个床都轰的一声巨响。  
我……操……胡歌心中一激灵，脑中有个模糊的认知，他被操射了！  
然后紧接着，就是吴磊嘶吼着紧紧按着自己，也不管自己还在高潮中，在绞得紧紧的后穴里硬是捅出了一片松软，趁着他还在射精的痉挛中，埋在后穴的性具一抖，炙热的精液喷涌而出，激射在他身体深处。还在高潮的快感中的胡歌被射得浑身痉挛，脖子本能地仰了起来，却什么也喊不出来，只能失神地望着大红色的床帏。  
等他落在床上时，胡歌完全没了力气地趴在了自己的精液里，脑中还在密密麻麻地重复着刚刚的震惊。  
卧槽了，卧槽。他大为震动。他，一个直男，从小就有无数女朋友追在屁股后头，六千万胡椒女孩的梦中情人，堂堂三十多年的英武男儿，竟然被操射了。他摸了一把自己的脸，除了又哭又叫时流下的凄惨泪水，还有被操得无意识淌了一下巴的口水。  
胡歌：……  
他久久才被身旁的吼叫声拉回神，吴磊还按着他的腰，埋在他的身体里嘶吼呢，精液仍然源源不断地被灌进他身体里。这他妈阵仗也太大了，惊天动地的，不知道的还以为是什么紫微星入世，今天吴磊就要在他肚子里生出来一个开天辟地的真龙天子，山海动摇，天降五彩祥瑞。胡歌朦朦胧想着，捂着自己被撞痛了的额头，决定趁此机会赶紧昏迷过去，然后完全把自己刚刚射了的事从脑海中抹掉。  
然后他听见吴磊一把把他从床上抱了起来，抓着他的纤腰，让他一屁股坐在了他的大腿上。  
胡歌眼前的景色一下就掉了个。从大红色的床顶变成了大红色的床纱以及外头空荡荡的满是钟乳石的喀斯特地貌。他感觉自己的小屁股一下坐在了滚烫的赤裸的腿上，后穴刚灌进去的精液一时没夹住，哗哗地顺着吴磊劲健的大腿往下流，这种流淌感让胡歌头皮一麻，又把屁股夹紧了。还没等他从这种诡异的感觉里回过味来，吴磊道：“还不够。”  
说着他搂住了他的腰，把胡歌往自己怀里带了带，眼神更加吓人。  
胡歌在昏昏沉沉中捕捉到了关键词：还不够？  
什么还不够？还不够？？？这还不够，到底还要多少次，这他妈已经不符合人体生物学了，这根本不符合逻辑！吴磊你的不应期在哪里？？？  
回答他的是屁股后头滚热坚硬的粗壮阳具，还没等他反应过来，已经顺溜地一下全插了进去，然后胡歌只觉得自己腰一沉，噗嗤一下坐在了床上。  
他被捅得几乎一瞬瞪大了眼睛张大了嘴巴，仰着头连叫都没能叫出来。  
“你你你——”胡歌全身都一下软了，大腿根颤抖着，终于找回了自己的语言，他哗啦一下眼泪全下来了。“吴大侠，你放过我吧。”胡歌受不得这委屈，呜呜哭了起来。  
吴磊轻轻笑了一声，手抓着细腰，猛的往自己胯下一按，粗大的阳具开始疯狂地发狠，激励地在他的甬道里捅着。就像是只知道交配的野兽一样，把人箍在自己怀里，强悍地操干着。“怎么才能饶了我，我真的不行了——”  
胡歌被干得浑身一下下地向上顶，又被吴磊拉回来，仿佛全身的支点就只剩下两人的结合处。  
吴磊这时候笑着贴近了他的耳边，轻声说：“叫夫君。”  
胡歌：……  
不会叫的。我今天就是死在这，从这跳下去，我也不会叫人夫君的。  
吴磊紧紧地抓着他，在他都被操红操肿的穴口不断进出，插得甬道一阵阵收缩，却仍然次次狠干到底，完全无视他身体是否能承受，似乎整个插进去了还不够，还想继续往深处深顶着，看看是否能捅到更深的地方。  
胡歌被操得尖叫出声，满嘴都是呜咽的求饶，在哭声中听到一阵乱七八糟的碎声：“夫君对不起我错了，别日了哎哟，老公求你放过我，我不要了，不行了，大哥放过我吧哥哥，爸爸，我不要了呜——”  
胡歌可怜的大哭，嘴里胡乱叫着乱七八糟的词。  
吴磊无视他可怜的哭叫和挣扎，紧把他按在自己胯下，狂插进深处，比之前都更加凶狠的操干，也不知道过了几个小时，整个洞房里都是哭叫声。  
在昏沉过去之前，胡歌感觉吴磊把自己抱了起来，一副还未满足的样子，抱着自己走下床去床头柜拿了什么东西。精液不断顺着两人的交合处留下来，在地上留了一道蜿蜿蜒蜒的浊白色痕迹。

38  
胡歌醒过来时，心里一阵雀跃。  
不过接下来会上演什么鬼玩意儿，但是他终于从无穷无尽的被日里跑路了！  
鬼知道昨晚上他被日了多少回，最后还被吴磊抱着在庭院走了一圈，边走还边被操了，真不知道自己是怎么熬下来的。幸好没有别人看见。  
这么稍微回过神一点，胡歌还能后知后觉地感到自己浑身酸痛不已，就像是被压土机碾压了十几次一样，一身老骨头都散架了。胡歌脑中警觉，自己该不会又进了什么事后现场了吧。  
他一想到这个，立刻发觉自己浑身不着寸缕，身上满是星星点单的淤青，而且屁股后头被塞得满满当当的，小腹微凸，动一动似乎还能听见汩汩流动的液体。他紧张得往后一摸，我操，他屁股后头被人塞了个巨大的鬼东西！  
入手冰凉，但是摸到那形状就感觉尺寸不太妙，更何况他看那塞得紧绷的样子似乎是把啥玩意儿堵在里面了。  
胡歌吓得浑身汗毛倒竖，猫尾巴一下竖得比天高。一想到昨晚，他实在是被日怕了。  
为了不重蹈覆辙，胡歌决定立刻拔了这玩意逃跑。他下手去摸了那头的东西，钳住那玩意儿的头想把它拔出来。但是玉制的东西太过于光滑，胡歌刚往外拽出来一点儿，就气力用尽，拿东西一滑手一松，又一下缩回了屁股里，捅得胡歌差点昏倒。  
眼前一黑，脑中无数烟花升天炸裂。  
胡歌：……  
他低下头，心中默念自己是个直男，绝不会自己把自己捅出快感，深吸了口气让自己冷静下来，手再一次摸到后面。更令他昏倒的是一旁突然响起来的低哑男声，带着一点儿玩味儿的笑意：“师父一大清早就自己玩得如此开心，是夫君昨晚未能喂饱你吗？”  
胡歌浑身一震，僵硬地转过头，看着一身红衣，坦荡地露着肌肉分明的胸膛和雄伟巨大的下身的吴磊，此刻正半撑着头，笑着盯着自己，明显早就将刚刚发生的一切看在眼里。  
胡歌尴尬地露出微笑：“早？”  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？  
他为什么没有离开这个剧本？？？？？？？？？？？

39  
胡歌想起陈坤很久之前跟他说的话。  
陈坤当时跟他提了留在一个剧本的事，那一次陈坤是明家大小姐，因为觉得黄晓明不错，所以就在那里多生活了几天。  
但是几次都来去匆匆，两人的见面也都呼啸而过了，胡歌也没来得及问一下陈坤具体留下的方法是什么。大约根本原因是胡歌压根没想要在哪个剧本里留下来，所以每次也没有花心思去研究，早知道当时见到陈坤的时候就先抓着他问清楚就好了，为什么不及时向过关人士索取游戏攻略呢。  
胡歌躺在床上装死，苦恼地想着。  
他回头看了一眼，他的英俊徒儿只披了外套就去庭院练刀，月光之下汗水从结实的腹肌留下来，寒光闪闪虎虎生风，端的是高大英俊风流倜傥。一看就还是那个能把他一晚上连干十几次大清早还要用垃圾道具塞住他屁股把精液留在他身体里的大魔头。  
胡歌鼻尖一酸，觉得自己太命苦了些。  
每次这穿来穿去拿到的都是什么玩意儿，感受不到一点儿爱情的美好，就只知道日来日去，好不容易成了个魔教教主，还没有了武功。而陈坤，同样进来的人，甚至都不用生孩子！胡歌想到这里，又忍不住捂着被子呜呜哭了起来。  
——这么一想，能促使陈坤认认真真去探究留下来方法的，果然还是因为黄晓明长高了十厘米吧。

40  
胡歌再一次从睡梦中醒来，仍然穿着那身仙女白衣，他的徒弟把他抱在怀里，一口一口喂他喝粥。他贴着他的耳边，亲昵地说：“师父，真想与你天天如此。”  
他昨天都已经被吴磊用垃圾道具双龙了，为什么还没离开。胡歌再一次流下来直男的泪水。

41  
胡歌决定试试是不是因为用了羊脂套子。  
他今天要跟夫君说我们不用套子了我要跟你生孩子。

42  
妈的。  
他错了，他不该试的。

43  
不过也有可能是因为骑乘。

44  
难道是因为他被操射，这个真的倒是很难避免——

45  
把自己堵上果然也不是什么好决定，但是作为一个品质优秀的演员，就像他的导师曾跟他说的那样，做人就是要有试错精神。  
哪怕错误有一百次，也要像一个合格的蚂蚁那样，一遍又一遍地爬回去尝试。  
不过今晚可以试试不要再他么叫爸爸了。

46  
哥哥啥的也别乱叫了。

47  
大约一个月过去了。  
由于昨晚过分激烈，胡歌今天基本上都是在昏睡状态，迷迷蒙蒙里还听见小魔头吴磊在他耳边絮絮叨叨。好在被连日一个月也没有出现什么怀孕的魔幻场景。更何况这小魔头如今已经收服了武林正邪二道，隐隐有一举夺下靳家堡的武林盟主的征象，身上的担子也就越来越重了。  
今日胡歌在床上昏迷不醒，吴磊只好拿了衣服把他裹起来，在床边陪他。  
自从成婚以后，胡歌就一直被锁在这密室里，外头的事物他也一概不知，不过近日外头倒是有够吵闹的，据丫鬟说是靳家堡和全真教的人打上来了，只是以如今这小魔头的声势，想必就算是真打了架也不会输。  
但是吴磊却不甚高兴，他抱着胡歌往溶洞深处走，像是想把他关进圣教的密道深处，嘴里说着：“总是有数不尽的人上来吵扰，打扰我和师父过日子。”那小魔头一边说一边自己赌气。  
他看胡歌不回应，又气恼了，攥着胡歌的手，恶声恶气地说：“师父，你叫声夫君，今日我们就不做了。”  
然而胡歌睡得昏天黑地，听得不大清明，根本张不开嘴。不多时，就睡死了。  
外头锣鼓震天，也再没有醒过来。  
猛地一声鸟叫，清凉的空气灌进他的口鼻，胡歌再一次从睡梦中醒来，发现自己躺在了一张干净的床上，自己身上穿着白衬衫，蜷缩在一张格子床单的小床上，外头是清新的森林的风，吹来阵阵清香。

所以是因为叫老公吗？？？？？


End file.
